


as the seasons change

by greedlings



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, ed tutors ling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedlings/pseuds/greedlings
Summary: Ed didn't mean to run into Ling at the park, and he definitely didn't expect to be asked to be a tutor.But maybe this was the best thing that could happen to Ed.





	1. autumn

**Author's Note:**

> this project really means a lot to me, both because, as it sits, this will be my longest work, but also because i'm really focusing on getting this out rather than having the chapters be absolutely perfect (if you know me, you know how awful i am about things like that). so, while this is a fun story that i've wanted to write for a long time, it's also (hopefully) going to be a huge milestone in my writing!
> 
> also this fic is highkey based off of my smalltown high school, ed is in eleventh grade in grade eleven level chem (in the beginning) and al fast-tracked so he's also in grade eleven chem, but al is actually in grade ten.
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed just wanted a peaceful study session at the park, but he found something he wasn't expecting to find in place of the peace and quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IIIII didn't have the time to proofread this chapter so if there are any glaring mistakes feel free to tell me lmao
> 
> anyways, happy fma day guys !! i really hope you enjoy reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it <3<3

It was fall when they first met.

 

The park sat right off of school grounds, making it perfect for teenage delinquents and class-skippers. Cigarette buds littered the ground around the picnic table at the edge of the park, as well as a few other things that Ed intentionally ignored for the sake of his mentality; he did  _ not _ want to imagine how some of the things got there. 

 

But it was peaceful; the park was surrounded almost entirely by trees, creating a sort of pocket isolated from the rest of the world. The leaves danced from the branches of the trees to the ground, creating a thick blanket oh warm colours. A gentle breeze whispered through the almost-bare branches.

 

It was perfect for studying, Ed thought.

 

Ed took a sip from his coffee. It was a little bit too hot for Ed’s tastes, but he drank it anyway, promptly placing the mug back onto the table. 

 

Just as he placed the cup on the table, a strong gust of wind rushed through the trees. Ed quickly grabbed his worksheet and placed a hand in his open textbook. The wind was cold, and Ed could feel a chill spread through his body. 

 

But just as quickly as the wind came, it left, leaving Ed once again to the warmth of the waning sun. He sighed, letting the sun soak into his back before getting back to work. 

 

After only a few minutes, however, the brilliant warmth of the setting sun was replaced by a sudden chilling darkness. Ed looked up to find that a dark cloud had covered the sun.

 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” he whispered to himself, quickly starting to pack his papers into his textbook. He moved his coffee cup- which he was using as a paperweight- and reached for his last worksheet.

 

Just before he could grab the paper, however, the wind stole it from the table. Ed fumbled for the sheet as it swirled in the wind; every time he almost had it, he missed by a fraction of an inch. 

 

But suddenly the paper stopped, suspended in the air. Ed didn’t register the other person there until it was too late, and he ran head first into the other person's stomach. 

 

The other person grunted when they hit the ground, the force whisking the leaves off of the ground. Ed didn’t have enough time to see the persons face before he fell on top of them, causing another grunt. 

 

The two of them laid on the ground for a moment in a sort of stunned silence; Ed took this time to shake the stars from around his head. 

 

“That’s not really the nicest way to greet someone now, is it?” The other person sounded slightly breathless, but had a gentle nagging tone to his voice nonetheless.

 

Without hesitation, Ed pushed himself off of the other person, grumbling, “Sorry, sorry,” as he stood. As Ed dusted off his pants, the other person sat up.

 

“Aren’t you going to help me up?” the person asked. Ed turned towards him, finally seeing who he was.

 

Taken aback, Ed asked, “Hey, you’re that Ling guy, right?”

 

“ _ That Ling guy? _ You say that like you don’t know who I am!”

 

“I really don’t,” Ed said, shrugging, “you’re just in my chemistry class. You showed up once, haven’t seen you since.”

 

Ling looked slightly defeated, but laughed, “I suppose that makes sense.”

 

Ed turned and took a step towards the picnic table, but stopped when Ling cleared his throat.

 

“I think helping me up is the least you can do,” Ling said.

 

Without turning around, Ed said, “You’re capable of doing that yourself, aren’t you?”

 

“I have your worksheet.” Ed could hear the sound of paper being waved around, almost teasingly.

 

Sighing, Ed turned and extended a hand. He placed his foot on Ling’s for leverage, putting just enough weight on it to draw a wince from Ling. Once Ling was upright, Ed grabbed the paper from Ling’s hands. 

 

“Thanks,” Ling grumbled, wiping the dust off of his pants. Ed turned back towards the table, waving his free hand in response. 

 

There was an awkward moment as Ed was placing the worksheet between the pages of his notebook where he could feel Ling’s eyes scan him. He supposed it was only fair, considering Ed had just accidentally body-checked him, but it was definitely uncomfortable. 

 

“So,” Ling started after a moment, “your in Mustang’s chem class?”

 

Startled, Ed turned to face Ling, “How did you know?”

 

“Well, I did just have your paper. Plus,” Ling pointed at Ed’s textbook, “Mustang’s the only chemistry teacher, right?”

 

Ed felt a lump of embarrassment form in his throat, but fought it down, “What does it mean to you?”

 

Ling placed a hand on his hip, “Well, I’m in chem too. But the thing is, I’m failing.”

 

“That’s not my problem.” Ed turned and gathered his things from the picnic table.

 

“Are you good at chem?” Ling asked.

 

“I suppose you could say I am.”

 

“Well, how would you feel about tutoring me then?”

 

Ed stopped. He had never considered tutoring someone, let alone one of the problem kids, but… 

 

“What would I get out of it?”

 

Ling was silent for a moment, then quietly spoke, “I could probably pay you. I’m sure there are lots of ways it’ll benefit you. I just… I can’t fail this class.” the statement was strangely vulnerable, and it caught Ed off guard. On one hand, Ling was slightly sketchy, but on the other hand… 

 

“We start tomorrow.” Ed finished gathering his stuff, then turned to leave the park.

 

“Really? Thank you so much! But-”

 

“You’d better show up to class, though. I’m not going to teach you if you’re not going to try.” Ed continued to walk away, waving his free hand towards his back.

 

“I-”

 

“Be there!” Ed finished, then left the park.

 

*****

 

“Well, why’d you say yes then?”

 

“I don’t know!” Ed replied, throwing his arms up in exasperation. Al simply laughed and turned back to his homework. “Don’t laugh, Al. You have to help me!”

 

Al shrugged, “I really don’t  _ have _ to, brother.” He closed his textbook and turned to Ed, “Why don’t you just tell him tomorrow that you actually don’t want to? That seems like the easiest way out.”   
  


“But what if that doesn’t work? Do you have any ideas for backup?”

 

Shaking his head, Al sighed, “You either overthink things or you don’t think at all, brother. Can’t you find the in-between?”

 

Ed rolled his eyes, “So you  _ aren’t _ going to help me.”

 

“I’m not going to help you until you tell me why you said yes,” Al said

 

“And I  _ told _ you, I don’t know!”

 

“Well-” Al shrugged, “-if you can’t find a reason, I don’t know why I should help you.”

 

Ed took a deep breath. Al always got what he wanted somehow.

 

“Well…” Ed scratched the back of his neck with his left hand, twirling a pencil in his right, “I don’t know, I guess I felt bad for running into him?”

 

“And…?” Al motioned for Ed to continue.

 

Sighing, Ed shook his head, “And… I don’t know.”

 

“Well, I guess that’s good enough.” Al turned to face Ed, “Do you want my honest opinion?”

 

“Yeah, that’s kinda what I was asking for in the first place.”

 

“Give him a shot. If you figure out you don’t like him, or that you can’t teach him or whatever, just tell him you can’t help him anymore.” Al stood from the dining table and walked to the fridge. He rummaged through the fridge for a moment before triumphantly pulling out a Tupperware full of leftover macaroni and cheese.

 

Ed groaned, “I was afraid you’d say that.” He stood up from the table as well and walked towards the kitchen, then said, “You’d better share that, Al.”

 

“I was planning on it!” Al pulled three bowls down from the cupboard, but split the leftovers between two of the bowls.

 

“You did it again, Al.” Ed grabbed the extra bowl from the counter and placed it back into the cupboard.

 

Al frowned, “But what if he comes home?”

 

“Don’t count on it. Even if he does, he should fend for himself like we’ve had to. It’s only fair.”

 

Al continued to frown but didn’t reply. Silently, he placed the bowls in the microwave and started it, then watched the bowls spin on the tray. Ed felt his anger lessen slightly; Al never lost hope that one day Hohenheim would come home.

 

_ If only he didn’t come home at the ass-crack of dawn and then leave ten minutes later _ , Ed thought.

 

While Al watched the microwave, Ed grabbed both of them a glass of water and placed them on the table. He pushed Al’s textbook to the other side of the table as he sat back down.

 

Eventually, Al placed one of the bowls of macaroni in front of Ed and sat down beside him. 

 

“You can’t back out, brother.”

 

Ed turned to Al, “I didn’t say anything like that.”

 

“But you were thinking it, weren’t you?” 

 

Ed couldn’t answer, but he found that it wasn’t because Al was right; while Ed was dreading tutoring this Ling guy, he couldn’t at all imagine backing out of the situation.

 

In fact, Ed could only describe what he was feeling as  _ anticipation _ .

 

*****

 

“I think that’s where we’ll have to wrap up today,” Mustang said, putting the cap on his marker. Binders and papers began to shuffle, and Mustang had to raise his voice to be heard over the noise; “Make sure you finish the worksheet for tomorrow since we’ll be marking it at the beginning of class.”

 

Ed slid his worksheet into the pages of his textbook, then put the textbook in his bag. He’d have time after school to work on it, he reasoned.

 

But then he stopped.

 

His eyes shifted the desk beside him, where Ling was now sitting impatiently.

 

“What do you-”

 

“I came to class!” Ling exclaimed, making a gesture with his hands that screamed  _ and you thought I wouldn’t. _

 

“And did you pay attention? Did you actually try?” Ed  _ really  _ hoped that Ling would say no.

 

“I did! I even finished some of the worksheet!”

 

Internally, Ed groaned. 

 

“So, I held up my end of our little deal, so that means that you have to as well.” Ling stood up from the desk and swung a mustard-yellow backpack over his shoulder, “So, when do we start?”

 

Ed felt something nudge him, and turned back to find Al poking him with the eraser of his pencil. Al had a playful smirk on his face.

 

_ Fuck, _ Ed thought before turning back towards Ling, “We start after school. Meet me at the table in the far left corner of the common area-”

 

“The one closest to the doors outside?” Ling asked, typing furiously on a phone that he seemed to have gotten out of nowhere.

 

“Yeah, that one. If you aren’t there within ten minutes of the final bell, I’m leaving.”

 

Ling nodded, “Gotcha. I’ll be there.”

 

“You’d better be,” Ed said, his frustration clear in his voice.

 

Ling slid his phone into his pocket before turning towards the door, “See you after school, pipsqueak.” He waved his hand dismissively as he walked through the door and dorn the hall.

 

“Who the fuck are you calling small?” Ed called after Ling; his immediate response was to run after Ling, but Al grabbed his arm before he could get up to follow Ling.

 

“Hey, Elric,” Mustang said from his desk, “Watch your language. You’re in school, you know.”

 

“And what are you gonna do about it?” Ed asked, shaking off Al’s hand and standing up, “Besides, we both know that you and I have the same foul mouth.”

 

Mustang laughed, leaning back in his chair, “That doesn’t excuse you using that language in a school setting, Edward.”

 

“Whatever.” Ed waved his hand dismissively, swinging his backpack over his shoulder, “See you tomorrow.”

 

“Make sure you finish that worksheet. It’s shorter than you, so you shouldn’t have a problem finishing it.”

 

Ed glared at Mustang from the door, “Bastard.”

 

Mustang only smiled, “Pipsqueak.”

 

*****

 

“Fancy seeing you here, Elric.”

 

Ed groaned and looked over to find Mustang standing behind him. Mustang’s arms were crossed, and he had a smug smirk on his face.

 

“Really though, you don’t stay after school too often anymore. What’s the special occasion?”

 

“I don’t think it’s any of your business, Mustang.”

 

Mustang only laughed, “No need to be so aggressive. Besides, I already know why you’re here. You speak quite loud if you haven’t noticed.”

 

Ed turned back towards the table, “And what does it mean to you?”

 

“I just didn’t see you the type to tutor someone.”

 

“I wouldn’t have to if you did your job properly,” Ed snapped, sliding his worksheet out of his textbook.

 

Mustang laughed, then said, “I thought I told you not to keep your worksheets in your textbook. Anyways-” Ed heard Mustang shuffle, and turned to find he was slowly walking away while finishing, “-be careful with that Ling kid. I’ve heard he hangs out with some sketchy characters.”

 

And with that, Mustang was gone, leaving Ed to wonder what he meant by “sketchy characters”.

 

He didn’t have much time to figure it out, however; just as Mustangs footsteps faded away, Ling turned the corner from the hallway. 

 

“Good to see you, Edward,” Ling said, almost  _ too _ cheerfully. 

 

Ed only scowled, “You’re two minutes late.”

 

“And yet you’re still here,” Ling replied, placing his backpack on the table. Ed couldn’t come up with a witty comeback, so, instead, he sat quietly while Ling grabbed a chair from a nearby table and pulled it up beside him. “So,” Ling started as he sat down, “ where do we start?”

 

Ed rolled his eyes, “I think it’s  _ me _ who should be asking that question. Where do you need help?”

 

Ling was silent for a moment, and Ed couldn’t help but wonder if he’d said something wrong. After a few seconds, however, Ling weakly said, “Everything.” His face was red with embarrassment as he said it, and…

 

Ed couldn’t help but laugh.

 

Slowly, Ling joined in, and both of them laughed for a few moments.

 

“Why are you in Chem if you can’t do it?” Ed asked when the laughter died down.

 

Ling sighed, “I need this course to graduate.”

 

“Well if you’re doing this bad in chem you might  _ not  _ graduate.”

 

“That’s why I need your help!” Ling insisted.

 

Ed rolled his eyes, but he could feel the smile on his face, “Alright. Let’s get started then.”

 

*****

 

“Remember, we have a test on this tomorrow.” Ed pointed to the worksheet Ling was working on, “It’s been almost a month since I started tutoring you, and this is our first test since then.”

 

“Well, I can’t study tonight,” Ling said matter-of-factly, “so I guess we’ll have to cover everything quickly right now.”

 

Ed looked over at Ling, “And  _ why  _ can’t you study tonight?”

 

Ling seemed surprised, “It’s Halloween!” Ling gestured to himself, “Did you not see my costume?”

 

“Oh-“ Ed raised his eyebrows “-that’s what that is.”

 

“I feel personally offended by your comment,” Ling said, gently placing his hand on his chest.

 

Ed rolled his eyes, “I’m sorry Mr.… Evil Guy?”

 

“I’m a  _ vampire! _ ” Ling said, obviously exasperated, “Can’t you tell?”

 

“Whatever,” Ed replied, waving his hand passively. “Back to chemistry-“

 

“You’re not dressed up!” Ling interrupted.

 

“Nope.”

 

Ling stood up from the table, his chair making a loud squealing noice against the concrete flooring, “We gotta get you something!”

 

“We really don’t.” All Ed really wanted to do was finish studying for the test. 

 

“C’mon, I’ll pay!” Ling was basically pulling Ed out of his chair at this point.

 

Ed shook his head, “I don’t want to.”

 

“Too bad.”

 

Ed was standing now, Ling standing triumphantly beside him. Ed glanced up at Ling, “We have a test tomorrow.”

 

“And we have candy to eat tonight.”

 

Ling grabbed Ed by the arm and began dragging him towards the front door of the school.

 

“Listen, I’ll go if you let me pack up my stuff first. I’m not fond of the idea of leaving it here overnight.”

 

“Oh, yeah.” Ling stopped, then turned towards the table, “That’s probably a good idea.”

 

Ed watched Ling as he packed up; Ling’s excitement for Halloween was clear by the brilliant smile stretched across his face and the gentle humming of “Spooky Scary Skeletons”. It was kind of…

 

_ No _ , Ed chastised,  _ this is strictly a tutoring job. Besides, why would Ed waste even more time than he already had with  _ him _? _

 

*****

 

“That was lamer than I was hoping.” Ling flung himself onto Ed’s couch.

 

“I never said you could come in past the front door,” Ed said, standing over Ling with his arms crossed.

 

Ling only shrugged. He relaxed, then suddenly his eyes went wide.

 

“What’s wrong?” Ed asked, slightly concerned.

 

The only word Ed caught as Ling ran past him and into the kitchen was, “Food.”

 

By the time Ed made in into the kitchen, Ling was rummaging through the fridge; he had a container with leftover spaghetti from the night before tucked under one arm, and he had a carrot sticking out of his mouth. Ling turned to Ed when he walked in and tried to smile around the carrot.

 

“I hope you don’t mind,” Ling said, the carrot muffling his speech slightly, “I’m just really hungry.”

 

“I do mind, actually. That’s  _ our  _ food, not yours!”

 

Ling closed the fridge, then took a bite of the carrot, “Our?”

 

Just as Ling finished, Al walked into the kitchen from the hallway, rubbing his eyes, “What’s going on, brother?”

 

“Oh, your brother.” Ling took another bite of the carrot. 

 

“Sorry Al.  _ Someone  _ decided it was his right to go through  _ our  _ fridge.”

 

Al looked over at Ling, rubbing his eyes, “Oh. I don’t see a problem with it. Also-” Al turned back to Ed, “-what are you wearing”

 

“There is a problem with it! That’s  _ our  _ food!”

 

“He’s wearing a Halloween costume, can’t you tell?” Ling pointed the remaining carrot at Ed, “he’s a vampire, just like me.”

 

Al looked more confused than before, “I thought you said you weren’t going to dress up.”

 

“I  _ wasn’t _ , but someone made me,” Ed replied through gritted teeth.

 

“It’s Halloween! You have to dress up.” Ling waved the carrot around angrily before taking another bite, “Hey, do you have any scary movies or something? Trick-or-treating didn’t work, so we have to do  _ something  _ Halloweeny.”

 

“I’ll leave you guys to do that, then,” Al said, rubbing his eyes again. He turned to walk down the hallway, but paused, “Keep it down though, please.”

 

Ed softened, “Yeah, we will. Goodnight Al.”

 

And with that, Al was gone. Ed sighed and turned back to Ling, who was shoveling cold spaghetti into his mouth as if he hadn’t eaten in a week, “Now, will you  _ please _ stop eating all of our food?”

 

Ling stopped, a forkful of noodles right in front of his mouth. Ed thought he had won, but just as quickly as Ling had stopped he started again. Ed sighed, “If I put on a movie, will this be over?”

 

Ling shrugged.

 

Ed sighed once again; it looked like he had to cater to Ling if he wanted him to leave.

 

*****

 

“Brother-” Ed felt a poke at his arm, “- _ brother. _ ”

 

Ed groaned, “What do you want, Al?”   
  
“It’s nearly time to leave.”   
  
Ed jumped up, followed by a cry of pain from Ling. 

 

“What was that for?” Ling mumbled as he sat up, “That hurt, man.”

 

“What happened? Why was he lying on me?  _ Why is it so late? _ ” Ed’s voice quickly became louder and more panicked, “We have to leave,  _ now _ .”

 

Al jumped backward to avoid Ed’s panicked rampage, “It’s okay, Ed! We still have a few minutes.”   
  
Ed sprinted down the hallway, “I’ll be right back.”

 

As Ed changed, he heard Ling and Al talking through the walls.  _ What happened last night? _ Ed couldn’t help but wonder,  _ we must have fallen asleep during the movie, but when did he decide to use my leg as a pillow? _

 

But Ed didn’t have the time to ask any more questions.

 

Quickly, he walked back into the living room, “Are you ready to go, Al?”   
  


“Yup!” Al was cheerful as usual, which, unsurprisingly, made Ed feel slightly calmer.

 

“What about me?” Ling asked, waving a hand from the couch. Ed looked over to find Ling pulling his arm out of his vampire costume, revealing regular clothes underneath.

 

Ed sighed, “I guess I can’t leave you here.”

 

“Nice,” Ling said, shoving the costume into his backpack.

 

“Let’s get going then,” Ed said, rummaging through the pockets of his pants for his keys. When he found them, he pointed at Ling, “You’d better not leave anything here. And I swear to god, if you don’t pass the test this morning I’m not tutoring you anymore.”

 

“Gotcha.” Ling stood up, “Lead the way, Edward.”

 

*****

 

“Crazy morning, hey?” Ed jumped at the statement, but turned to find that it was only Ling.

 

“You’re never coming to my house again.” Ed turned back around and continued walking.

 

Ling sprinted to catch up to Ed, then matched his speed, “Why not? I had a blast.”

 

“All you did was eat all of our food and fall asleep.”

 

“Yeah,” Ling said matter-of-factly, “and it was a blast!”

 

Ed could only shake his head. Then, a more important thought came to mind, “How did you do?”

 

“I passed!” Ling rummaged through his pockets, then pulled out what was clearly his test, only it was folded multiple times over. Ling unfolded it and waved the test in Ed’s face almost mockingly, “Fifty-one percent!”

 

Ed just shook his head, “I’m surprised, I really am.”

 

“So you have to keep teaching me, right?” Ling had the smuggest smile on his face, and it did nothing but infuriate Ed. Sure, he'd said those things to motivate Ling without him knowing, but the way he rubbed it in Ed’s face made Ed wish he’d never met Ling.

 

But he couldn’t help but feel proud at the same time.

 

“Yeah, I guess.”   
  


“You sound happy about it,” Ling said; he was trying to be sarcastic, Ed could tell, but he could hear the edge of disappointment in his voice.

 

Ed couldn’t let him be upset, especially since he had just passed his first test.

 

“This is a pretty big milestone for you, right?” Ed said; he found that it wasn’t hard to sound optimistic, “Let’s get something to eat, my treat.”

 

“Are you sure?” Ling perked up, an excited grin spreading across his face.

 

Ed found that Ling’s smile was contagious, “Yeah, I’m sure.”

 

Ling’s goofy smile faded into a kind one, “Thank you.”

 

“Hey, no problem. Now, let’s go celebrate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated <3<3
> 
> also feel free to find me on twitter (@greedlings_) or on tumblr (@greecllings) !!
> 
> next chapter: oct 30 !


	2. winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the change of season comes many holidays and events; can Ed survive them all with Ling by his side?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, no proofreading i die a tired cowards death
> 
> i hope y'all enjoy! i'm sorry it's so late!!!

By the time winter rolled around, Ling was passing chemistry.

 

“I passed again!” Ling waved the test in the air, “It’s just like you said. Oh  _ wait _ , it’s the  _ opposite _ of what you said.”

 

Ed shrugged, “Oh no, I was wrong. I’m so surprised, even though you have the best teacher around ”

 

“Yeah, I suppose.” Ling looked over at Ed, smiling, “Thanks again, Ed.”

 

“It was no problem really,” Ed said; Ling  _ had  _ been hard to teach, but there was no way Ed was going to admit it.

 

“How about this,” Ling said, reaching into his pockets, “Why don’t we celebrate over coffee? My treat.”   
  
“As long as I can skip the ‘coffee’ part.”

 

Ling laughed, and Ed couldn’t help but join in. 

 

“Well, how about we celebrate over a  _ hot drink _ then?” Ling said, pulling a card out of his pocket, “Still my treat.”

 

“No, I can pay for myself.”

 

Ling shook his head, “See, I can’t let you do that.”

 

“And why not?”

 

“It’s kinda like that whole equivalency thing in chem, y’know?” Ling shrugged, “You help me pass chem,  _ and _ thanks to you I have one more friend.”   
  
“Friend…” Ed felt something twist in his stomach, but ignored it. Instead, he rolled his eyes, “Well, in that case, I suppose I can let you.”   
  
“You didn’t really have a choice,” Ling said, turning and starting towards the school doors, “but I’m glad I could get you to agree to it anyways. I really didn’t want to have to deal with one of your little spats.”

 

Ed jogged to catch up to Ling, “Hey, I’m not little.”

 

“I said nothing of the sort.” Ling shrugged again, smiling mischievously.

 

Ling opened the door, and a rush of cold enveloped Ed. The snow was thick but loose, and the wind whipped the loose snow from the banks and through the air. 

 

“Awe man,” Ling said quietly, “It’s nasty out.”

 

“It could be worse.” Ed shrugged, then trudged ahead of Ling, “Where are we headed?”

 

“The Devil’s Nest,” Ling said from behind Ed, “And could you slow down?”

 

“The Devil’s Nest?” Ed felt his feet falter; the Devil’s Nest (or just The Nest, as many had come to call it) was home to many people who were known to not have the cleanest slates. 

 

“Yeah. They have good coffee, and, contrary to popular belief, they’re really nice people. Now, what happened to slowing down?”

 

Ed shrugged, “Catch up.”

 

He heard Ling sigh, then jog to catch up. Just as Ling reached Ed’s side, Ed stuck out his arm, pushing Ling over. The push was supposed to be along the lines of a gentle nudge, but the icy conditions coupled with the speed and surprise of the attack effectively flung Ling into a snowbank on the side of the sidewalk. 

 

Ling was still for a moment, then looked up at Ed, “What was that for?”

 

Ed couldn’t manage to say something before he started laughing.

 

“Ha ha, very funny,” Ling said, standing up and brushing the snow off of his pants, “You’re Mr. Joker now, huh?”

 

Now doubled over in laughter, Ed could do nothing but make vague hand motions.

 

Ling stood quietly for a moment while Ed finished laughing. Ed stood up, wiping a tear from under his eye, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to actually push you over.”

 

“Oh, really?” Ling said sarcastically, “Well then I guess this isn’t necessary.”

 

Before Ed could respond, he felt a cold force hit his face, knocking him over. Luckily, Ed was close enough to the wall of a shop that it stopped him from falling over completely.

 

“Oops,” Ling said flatly, smirking.

 

“What the fuck?” Ed said, standing up again, “I pushed you over  _ accidentally _ , I don’t think that warrants a snowball in the face!”

 

Ling shrugged, then continued walking down the street.

 

“Oh, you’re on,” Ed mumbled, walking over to the snowbank on the other side of the sidewalk. He gathered a handful of snow in one hand and gently patted it into a ball.

 

“Are you coming?” Ling said over his shoulder.

 

“Yeah,” Ed replied, placing the ball into his metal hand; that way, he reasoned, it wouldn’t melt (though he also didn’t want his other hand to get cold).

 

Then he continued walking, staying a strategic distance from Ling. 

 

“Well, that was fun. It’s been a while since I’ve thrown a snowball. I hope I didn’t hurt your face at all.”

 

“Well, I don’t know. Can you, uhh, can you check?”

 

“Yeah, sure,” Ling replied, turning his head slowly; he was met with a snowball to the side of the head. 

 

Ling stood in stunned silence for a moment, then turned to Ed with a mischievous smile on his face, “So this is how you want to play?”

 

Ed only shrugged, smirking.

 

Ling dived towards the snowbank, frantically forming a snowball in his hands. Ed wasn’t too far behind, making three snowballs before standing and turning towards Ling. As he stood, he felt a snowball graze his shoulder.

 

“Damn it!” Ling exclaimed, “Can’t you just stand still so I can hit you?”

 

Ed threw one of his snowballs, hitting Ling in the center of his chest. Ling stumbled slightly, dropping a few of the crude snowballs he had tucked under his arm. When he regained his balance, he had a single snowball clutched in his hand.

 

“I have two.” Ed motioned at Ling, “You have less firepower.”

 

“There’s no way that I’m backing down now. Nice try, though,” Ling said, a confident smirk on his face.

 

Suddenly, Ed felt a stab of pain in his left leg;  _ I’ve been outside in the cold too long,  _ Ed realized. But The Nest was just ahead, and there was no way in hell he was surrendering to Ling. 

 

“Well, let’s make this fast then.” Ed let another snowball fly, and it narrowly missed the side of Ling’s face.

 

“And now we’re even.”

 

Ed rolled his eyes, “I’ve hit you more than you’ve hit me, though.” He dodged the snowball that Ling threw; had Ed not dodged it, the snowball would have hit just above his belly button. Ed had to give it to Ling, he had a pretty good throw.

 

“Fuck, you’re hard to hit,” Ling said, obviously feeling slightly defeated, “You have one more. Are you gonna throw it?”

 

“Of course,” Ed smirked. He reeled back his arm then stepped forward, trying to put as much power into the throw as possible.

 

When his left foot hit the ground, however, another, more extreme jolt of pain ran through Ed’s leg. He made a sound of pain as he collapsed, gasping for breath after the jolt stole his away. The snowball ended up leaving Ed’s hand, but landed lamely in front of a stunned Ling.

 

Within seconds, Ling was by Ed’s side. “Are you okay? Here, grab my arm.”   
  
Ed did as Ling said, letting Ling pull him up off the ground. Ling slung Ed’s hand over his shoulder and, silently, helped him towards The Nest.

 

*****

 

“I don’t care whether you’ll  _ be _ okay, kid. The issue is you obviously aren’t okay right now.”

 

Ed shook his head, “I’m fine, I really am.” The man at the counter rolled his eyes and sighed, slightly defeated.

 

“Wouldn’t have guessed it, kid,” the woman standing by the door said. She was cleaning underneath her nails with a Swiss Army knife as she spoke, “Had Ling not been there, we might’ve thought you died.”

 

Then she left, walking around the counter and into the back room. The man at the counter rolled his eyes again, “Either way, I’m glad you're doing okay, kid. Martel is too, I promise.”

 

Ed let out a breathy laugh, “It doesn’t seem like it. By the way, how do you know Ling? And-” Ed glanced around quickly before looking back at the man, “-where is Ling, anyways? How do you know him?”

 

“He didn’t tell you? He works here sometimes,” the man said matter-of-factly, “He’s friends with the boss, so he got in easy.”

 

“So you work with this guy?” Ed motioned to Ling, who was sitting across the table eating a cupcake; he was eating it so desperately that it looked like he hadn’t eaten in ages.

 

The man nodded, “Yeah. The kid stops by here a lot though, even when he’s not working. Says he ‘likes our company’ or something like that.” Ed saw Ling nod from the corner of his eye, mouth still full of cupcake. “Oh, I’m Dolcetto, by the way. She’s Martel, and you know Ling already. We’re the only ones working today, but if you wanna meet everyone Saturday’s are the best day to come in.”

 

Ed shook his head, “I don’t know if-”

 

“You’re friends with Ling, right? Any friend of his is a friend of ours. Speaking of friends-” Dolcetto turned his attention to Ling, “-have you found someone to bring for the Christmas party? Everyone else has one!”

 

Ling made a face at Dolcetto. Suddenly, he paused; he was still for a moment, thinking, then turned to Ed, “Do you want to come to our Christmas party this Saturday?”

 

“What?”

 

“Do you want to come to our Christmas party this Saturday?” Ling said again in the same tone.

 

“No, I heard you. It’s just…”

 

Dolcetto leaned on the counter, “You’re welcome to come, kid. Like I said, a friend of Ling is a friend of ours.”

 

“Besides, you’ll probably be hanging out here a lot too, if you’re hanging out with Ling. Might as well get to know everybody,” Martel said, walking out from the back room carrying two to-go cups, followed closely by Ling. She walked over to Ed and placed one of the cups in front of him, then returned to her spot by the door. Ling gave a cup to Dolcetto then sat down in from of Ed. “I didn’t know what you liked, so I made you hot chocolate. This one's on me, but don’t expect this again.”

 

“Martel’s hot chocolate is the best,” Ling said.

 

“You won’t find a better hot chocolate anywhere,” Dolcetto added. Ed looked over to find a gentle blush on Martel’s cheeks.

 

He lifted the cup to his lips and took a sip; the hot chocolate was sweet and rich, and…

 

“Is there coffee in this?” Ed asked. 

 

Martel nodded, “Not a lot. Just enough that you can taste it.”

 

“It’s delicious.”

 

“See what we were saying?” Dolcetto said, taking a sip himself.

 

Ed nodded, taking another sip. 

 

“Well, we’ll leave you two to study,” Martel said, walking back towards the kitchen, “Right, Dolcetto?”

 

“But what if-”

 

“ _ Right, Dolcetto?” _

 

“I-yeah.” Dolcetto followed Martel into the back.

 

Ed watched, slightly confused at what had just happened, then turned to Ling. Before Ed could say anything, however, Ling spoke up, “The offer stands, y’know. You’re free to come to the party.”

 

“I don’t know-”

 

“At least consider it.” Ling was insistent, Ed could tell; both his tone and his body language screamed  _ please! _

 

Ed sighed, “I’ll think about it.”

 

“Now, I have another question for you.”   
  


Ed sighed again, “What’s up? We’re here to  _ study _ , so make it quick.”

 

“What happened back there? Outside, I mean.”

 

Ed felt his body tense, “My leg started to hurt, that’s all.”

 

“But why? Is it…” Ling hesitated, then took a deep breath, “Is your leg like your arm? Made of metal?”

 

Ed took a sip of his hot chocolate, “Yeah. It’s-”

 

“That is so  _ cool! _ You’re like a- a cyborg or something!” Ling was nearly bouncing on his seat, eyes wide with excitement.

 

“I’m not part computer, Ling. They’re just artificial limbs.” Ed rolled his eyes, but couldn’t fight the smile that pulled at his cheeks.

 

“How do they work then?”

 

“The wires in the arm and leg are attached to my nerves,” Ed explained. 

 

Ling nodded in understanding, “Who made them? They have to be some sort of genius!”   
  
Ed laughed, then took another sip of his hot chocolate, “You know the one girl who spends most of her time in mechanics? Blonde, wears a green bandana all the time…?”

 

Ling thought for a moment, then sighed, “ _ Oh _ , uh, Rockbell, right?”

 

“Yeah. She’s the one who designed it.”

 

“ _ Rockbell? _ Not someone from the city or anything?”   
  


“Yeah, Winry has been my mechanic since I lost my arm and leg.” Ed stopped for a moment; it had been almost six years since he lost his arm and leg.

 

Ling was suddenly solemn, “Can I ask how you lost your arm and leg?”   
  


“No.” Ed took the last sip of his hot chocolate then stood up, walking towards the garbage by the front door. He heard a quiet  _ oh  _ from Ling as he tossed his cup in the garbage. 

 

“Can I ask-“

 

“No,” Ed said again.

 

“ _ Can I ask  _ why you won’t tell me?”

 

“Because I don’t want to, and I don’t feel that I have to.”

 

Long sat blankly for a few seconds, then nodded in understanding, “Fair enough.”

 

Ed sat down again, swallowing through the tightness in his throat. “So, we’re here to study, so I suppose we should do that.”

 

Ling groaned, “Fine.”

 

“C’mon, it’s just review for the test. It won’t take long.”

 

“I guess you’re right. Do you want another drink? I insist.”

 

Smiling, Ed nodded, “Yeah, sure.”

 

*****

 

“Well, don’t spend that much time outside then!” Winry shook her head, then whispered, “Dumbass.”

 

“Hey, I heard that,” Ed replied, rolling up the side of his lip.

 

Winry only smiled teasingly. Ed turned to Al for support, but he didn’t offer much but a face that clearly said  _ she’s right _ . Sighing, Ed crossed his arms.

 

“Why were you even outside for that long? It doesn’t seem like… like  _ you _ .” Winry asked, tucking her hair behind her ear. 

 

“I love the outdoors,” Ed said, matter-of-factly. 

 

“But normally you know your limits, Edward. So what made you push past them?”

 

Ed was about to say something, but Al butted in, “I bet he was on a date!”

 

Winry’s eyes went wide with excitement, “A date? Who’s the lucky girl?”

 

“It wasn’t a date!” Ed exclaimed, almost defensively, “he just wanted to go for coffee while we studied.”

 

“He?” Winry asked, more confirmatively then questionative. 

 

“You sound much too defensive, brother,” Al poked, a playful sneer in his face, “Are you lying to us about it being a date?”

 

“It wasn’t a date!” Ed exclaimed again, more forcibly. 

 

“Did he ask to hang out again?”

 

Ed stopped. He could lie to Winry, but if he told the truth…

 

“Your face says enough, Ed.” Winry leaned forward on her seat, “So, where are you going next with your  _ boyfriend? _ ” 

 

Her emphasis on  _ boyfriend _ left a tightness in Ed’s throat. “We aren’t dating! I’m just tutoring him in chemistry.”

 

“Oh, it’s just like in the movies!” Winry sounded distant, as if the idea of her best friend starring in one of her stupid rom-coms entertained her.

  
“This isn’t some movie, Winry!”

 

“Brother, you’re only digging yourself a deeper hole. Just tell us where you’re going next.”

 

Ed sighed and crossed his arms, “He invited me to a Christmas party.”

 

“Are you going to go?” Al asked.

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“I think you should!” Winry added, smiling, “As long as you don’t spend too long outside, of course.”

 

Ed rolled his eyes, “You’re never going to let that go, are you?”

 

“Nope! Now, tell us more!”

 

Sighing, Ed complied; there was no way Winry was going to let this go anytime soon, Ed knew, so he might as well humor her.

 

*****

 

“There’s no gifts or anything big, but we do have a potluck if you want to bring something for that.”

 

Ling slid his textbook into his bag as he spoke, following up with the chemistry worksheet they had been working on.

 

Ed sighed, placing the worksheet in the rings of his binder, “I don’t know if I’ll be going, Ling. I don’t really know anyone but you, and-”

 

“You have to come!” Ling exclaimed, “Everyone else says that they have a plus-one, and they’re gonna make fun of me if I don’t!”

 

“But why _ me? _ I’m sure you have other friends that could tag along.”

 

“They’re… not very fun at parties.”

 

“And you think I’ll be much better?”

 

Ling sighed, “If the party ends up being lame, we can ditch and study.”

 

This caught Ed off guard; it sounded  _ off  _ that Ling would rather study than party. “You want me to come to a Christmas party so that you can ditch and study?”

 

“Not  _ so that _ , for  _ if _ .”

 

Ed shook his head, “I’m still not convinced the I should come. I don’t even know most of these people, anyway.”

  
  
“But it’s the perfect opportunity to meet them!”

 

Ed didn’t reply; he stood from the table and pushed his chair in. 

 

Ling sighed again, “Please? They’re really nice and everything, but it’d be really nice to have someone my own age to talk to.”

 

Ed looked over to find Ling pouting slightly. He made eye contact and stared for a moment; when Ling’s pout was unbreaking, Ed sighed and rolled his eyes. “ _ Fine _ .”

 

Ling’s pout was instantly replaced with a brilliant smile, “Alright!” His smile left a feeling in Ed’s chest, a feeling that Ed desperately tried to ignore.

 

Al and Winry would never let this go.

 

*****

 

“So you decided to go to the Christmas party after all?”

 

Ed slid his arm into his jacket, “I didn’t  _ decide _ . Ling didn’t really give me a choice.”

 

“You’re too stubborn for that, both you and I know.” Al smirked, making Ed roll his eyes. Ed walked down the stairs into the entrance, and Al chuckled, “Just admit I brother, you like him. I can tell.”

 

“What is it with you and insisting we’re dating? I just tutor him!” Ed exclaimed; he was glad that he had walked down the stairs, the distance between him and his brother hiding the colour that rose to Ed’s face. 

 

“Well, have fun! Stay safe, and have fun with Ling!” Al said teasingly. 

 

“Have fun with your stupid Christmas specials.”

 

“They aren’t stupid!” Al insisted as Ed walked out of the door.

 

*****

 

“I told you, I’m fine,” Ling slurred slightly. 

 

“You’re obviously not,” replied Ed, slugging Ling’s arm over his shoulder. 

 

Ling tried to pull his arm away, “I’m not  _ that _ drunk, Ed.”

 

“You’re drunk enough that I need to make sure you don’t fall into the road while we walk home.”

 

Ling stopped and thought for a moment, then relaxed his arm over Ed’s shoulder and nodding. 

 

“The offer still stands-” Ling’s boss walked up to Ed, a cigarette poised between his middle and index finger “-I could drive you home.”

 

After meeting Ling’s boss, who had introduced himself as Greed, Ed understood what Mustang meant when he said that Ling hung around sketchy characters. Greed seemed nice and all, but Ed knew from the second he met him that he would never trust the guy around his wallet (or with his home address). 

 

“We’ll be okay,” Ed said, the smile on his face only partially forced; it was late, and now Ed had to deal with a somewhat drunk Ling, and he just wanted to get home, “Thank you, though”

 

“Eh, no problem. Make sure you stay safe though, I can’t afford to lose one of my valuable employees.” And with that Greed turned to rejoin the party, leaving Ed silently stunned. 

 

“Awe, he likes you!” Ling said, breaking Ed from his confusion. 

 

Ed shook his head gently then turned, Ling on his side, towards the door. “How do you know?” Ed asked, pushing the door open.

 

“He’s worried about you, can’t you tell? He’s not very good at showing it, but he really does care about his friends!”

 

“Oh.” Ed readjusted Ling’s arm as they crossed the road, “Do you know Greed well?”

 

Ed could see Ling nod in his peripheral vision, “He lives next door to me. His father is never there and his siblings are really shitty, so he ended up staying at my place a lot growing up. He’s only a few years older than us.”

 

_ It seems like absentee fathers are common around here, _ Ed couldn’t help but think.

 

“By the way, will you be okay out here? I don’t want your leg to… die or whatever that was again.”

 

“I’ll be okay, as long as we don’t slow down.”

 

“Alright.” Ling seemed to speed up slightly but quickly tripped over his own feet.

 

Ed couldn’t help but smile.  _ He’s almost… _

 

He couldn’t finish his thought. Ed didn’t want to admit it, but he found that he was starting to have feelings for Ling.

 

*****

 

Ed yawned, opening his eyes. He was in his room, he could tell, but something was… different. 

 

Slowly, Ed turned his head to find Ling cuddled up to his arm. 

 

_ Thank god he’s on my left side, _ Ed thought,  _ I can’t imagine my right arm being that comfortable. _

 

He laid in bed for a moment before carefully pulling away from Ling; he  _ really  _ didn’t want to get up, but he also  _ really  _ needed a drink. 

 

Once Ed was up, he walked to the door. He couldn’t help but look back at Ling; he looked so peaceful while he was sleeping. Ed felt a gentle smile spread across his face, but he quickly shook it off.

 

Then he left the room, silently closing the door behind him.

 

Ed rubbed his eyes as he walked down the hallway and yawned as he turned into the kitchen. As he grabbed a glass, he glanced at the clock on the wall;  _ God, it’s 2:30 in the morning. _

 

“Edward?” a voice said from behind him. Startled, Ed nearly dropped his glass. Once the glass was safe on the countertop, he turned to find a familiar face; it was a face, however, that he wished he didn’t have to see.

 

“ _ Hohenheim, _ ” Ed whispered, almost as if he was hissing.

 

Hohenheim frowned, “What are you doing up so early?”   
  


“I’m thirsty,” Ed said, turning away from his father, “What are you doing here?”

 

“I’m home for a few minutes. This is good timing though. I’ve been meaning to talk to you.”

 

“About what?” Ed filled his glass with water, still facing away from Hohenheim.

 

Hohenheim cleared his throat, “Well, the other day- actually, a few weeks ago? Maybe a month and a half? Anyways, I came home and you were sleeping on the couch and watching Halloween movies, and there was a guy using you as a pillow.”

 

Ed felt his heart stop. Blood rushed to his face, and he thanked God he was facing away from his father. 

 

“So I was just wondering-” Hohenheim continued, “-if he’s your boyfriend?” When Ed didn’t answer (not because he didn’t want to, but because he physically couldn’t), Hohenheim sighed, “I’m sorry I miss so much, Edward. I really do-”

 

“Shut up,” Ed managed to say. He took a sip of water, then turned to face his father, “You don’t know  _ anything  _ about me or Al, and you have  _ no right _ to make assumptions about our lives!”

 

Hohenheim looked at the floor; he didn’t object like Ed thought he would. The tension in the room could be cut by a knife. Ed took another sip of water.

 

Sighing again, Hohenheim looked up again, “You looked happy. When I saw you then, I mean. Don’t let that slip away from you.” With that, Hohenheim turned on his heel and walked towards the front entrance. Without another word, he left, leaving Ed fuming in the kitchen.

 

It didn’t take long for Ed to move on. Deep down, Ed knew that Hohenheim was trying, but Ed couldn’t find it in himself to forgive him.

 

Ed finished his water and gently placed his cup in the sink. He took a deep breath, then, as quietly as possible, made his way down the hallway to his room. 

 

Ling was still sleeping peacefully on Ed’s bed. Ed couldn’t help but think back to his conversation with Hohenheim.

 

_ … if he’s your boyfriend. _

 

As he crawled into bed- carefully, so as not to wake Ling- Ed silently wished that his stomach stopped twisting when he heard that word.

 

*****

 

_ nwe years party at my place. wanna come?? _

 

_ *new _

 

It was nearly seven when Ed got Ling’s texts. As he was about to reply, another text came through.

 

_ you can bring some other friends too. its just a small thing at my place _

 

Ed shook his head,  _ Isn’t it a bit late to ask? Besides, I don’t even know where you live. _

 

Ling’s reply was fast:  _ awe cmon _

 

_ and i can easily fix that _

 

Ed found that he didn’t want to say no.

 

*****

 

“So, do you think that you’ll be ready for finals?”

 

“Edward, we’re at a party!” Winry cried from across Ling’s living room, “Don’t ruin the mood!”

 

“Uno,” Lan Fan said monotonously, dropping a blue four onto the pile of cards in front of the other girls, who moaned in unison. Paninya rolled backwards, her sill-crossed legs now perpendicular to the floor, and pretended to sob dramatically.

 

“Lan Fan, that’s the fourth time you’ve won!” Mei pouted, pulling a card from her colossal stack of cards and playing it.

 

Ling sighed, and Ed’s attention was pulled from the game of Uno, “Those are coming up soon, hey?”

 

“End of January.”

  
  
“I sure hope I’m fucking ready,” Ling said, pouring two glasses of sparkling cider into extremely expensive-looking champagne glasses.

 

Ed took the glass gingerly, “Are you sure it’s okay to be using these? They look-”

 

“Expensive, I know.”

 

“Brother, stop bothering him about the glasses and get over here! The countdowns about to start!”

 

Ed and Ling walked around the couch and sat down. Al sat down between Ed and the arm of the couch. Mei sat on the arm beside Al as Lan Fan wedged herself into the small space on the other side of Ling. Winry and Paninya stood beside Lan Fan, their hands dangerously close to brushing.

 

_ God, I wish they’d just kiss already, _ Ed thought, rolling his eyes,  _ Useless lesbians. _

 

“Oh, I guess I should explain our tradition!” Ling said, still facing the television in front of the group, “Every year we make sure to kiss after the countdown.” Ling’s statement was met with surprise from his guests.

 

“It doesn’t have to mean anything,” Lan Fan said, “Even a simple kiss on the cheek works.”

 

Everyone nodded in understanding, but Ed caught Lan Fan trying to catch Ed’s attention; she was leaning back, as if she wanted to keep whatever she was going to do from Ling’s view. Ed looked over.

 

Lan Fan winked, motioning towards Ling, before turning back to the television.

 

“Oh, we go!” Al exclaimed.

 

_ 10, _ everyone but Ed said in unison.

 

Ed didn’t know what to think of what Lan Fan had just done; he had only known her for a few hours, so there was no way she knew about his crush.

 

_ 9. _

 

Or did she? But even if she did, Ling had told Ed that she fell into the “overprotective older sister” stereotype, so would she really try to convince him to kiss Ling?

 

_ 8. _

 

_ 7. _

 

There was no way Ed would do it anyways.

  
  


_ 5. _

 

_ 4. _

 

Ed saw Ling’s hand reach out.

 

_ 3. _

 

Ling placed his fingers on Ed’s jaw and gently turned Ed’s face towards him.

 

_ 2. _

 

Ling’s eyes were gentle, but intense.

 

_ 1. _

 

He closed the gap between him and Ed.

 

Ed could barely hear the cries of  _ Happy New Year!  _ over the sound of pounding in his ears. Ling’s lips were soft and gentle, and had Ed been less stiff he might have felt compelled to kiss back.

 

But Ling pulled away before Ed could react. Ling’s cheeks were the lightest shade of pink, but he had a playful smile on his face.

 

“You didn’t kiss back!” Ling exclaimed, playfully disappointed.

 

Ed’s laugh was clearly forced, “Yeah, sorry.”

 

Then something else caught Ed’s eye; Winry was holding Paninya in a deep drop, both kissing passionately. 

 

Mei giggled from behind Ed, and Ling reached a hand up to cover her eyes. Ed looked back to find her peeking around Ling’s hand.

 

_ Lan Fan said that it doesn’t have to mean anything, right?  _ Ed tried to convince himself; his heart continued dancing an aggressive jig in his chest, however, and Ed had to swallow the lump that formed in his throat.

 

“Well, I’m beat. Ling, are your friends staying over?”

 

Winry and Paninya stopped, both blushing a brilliant shade of red, “I don’t have any clothes.”

 

“Neither do I.”

  
  
“Same.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Lan Fan rolled her eyes, “We have clothes we could lend you, dumbasses.”

 

“I don’t think any of us want to overstay our welcome…” Al trailed off. Ed looked over to find that he was blushing as well.

 

Ling got up off the couch, “I’d rather you guys stayed here, to be honest. I’m sure it’ll be crazy out there.”

 

Lan Fan nodded, and Mei made a noise in agreement. “So it’s settled, then.” Mei exclaimed, “Lan Fan, we should do, like, a girls night!”   
  


“You can do a girls night without me,” Lan Fan said. Mei pouted.

 

Finally, Lan Fan sighed, “ _ Fine. _ ”

 

Cheering, Mei led Lan Fan, Winry, and Paninya up the grand stairwell (that Ed just couldn’t get over- who needs such a large staircase in their  _ house? _ )

 

“Well,” Ling said, stretching, “You could both sleep in my room, or-”

 

“Do you have a guest room? I’d rather sleep there.”

 

Ling nodded, “I’ll show you there. No objections to sleeping in my room from you, Ed?”

 

Ed couldn’t do much but shake his head.

 

As Ling led Ed and Al up the stairs, Ed looked over at Al; he scratched at his collarbone gently, his eyes, starting to droop. He caught Ed looking at him, then smiled slyly and winked.

 

Ed had a feeling he was missing out on something, but he was too tired to worry about it now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, comments and kudos are always appreciated!!
> 
> catch me on twitter @greedlings_ or tumblr @greecllings !!
> 
> next chapter: nov 26


	3. spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finals are over, and ed and ling spend some quality time together. however, now they find they're spending less time together than ed would like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry this chapter is late ;-;
> 
> also once again no proofreading we die like men (but feel free to point out major mistakes!!)

“Hey, do you want to hang out tonight?”

 

Ling stood across the table from Ed and Al. He smiled, but Ed couldn’t help but think that he looked nervous.

 

Ed through for a moment, “I don’t think we’re doing anything.” Al shook his head, and Ed looked up at Ling, “Sure.”

 

“Awesome. Meet me at the front doors?”

 

“Yeah, that sounds good. They should have our marks in by now, so I’d like to grab those.”

 

Ling deflated, “Oh man, I don’t know if I want those back.”

 

“I’m sure you don’t have anything to worry about, Ling,” Al said.

 

“At least you don’t have to worry about chem, considering you have the best teacher around!” Ed winked playfully, and Ling’s faced turned a bright shade of red.

 

“Yeah, you know it,” Ling replied, his voice steadier than Ed would expect considering the colour of his face, “Anyways, I have to get going. See you after school!”

 

Ling waved as he left. Ed waved back, smiling.

 

“So you’re not going to be home tonight?” Al asked once Ling was out of the brothers’ view.

 

Ed glanced at Al, one eyebrow raised, “What do you mean? I never said anything like that!”

 

“But you’re hanging out with Ling, right?” Al looked over at Ed, just as confused as Ed.

 

“Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?”

 

“Well, I just figured since it’s Valentine’s Day you’d be staying over at his house, you know?”

 

“Oh, I see.” Ed was quiet for a moment before Al’s statement clicked, “Wait, it’s  _ what? _ ”

 

Al laughed, “You didn’t know? I figured you two were finally going out.”

 

Ed couldn’t fight the heat that rose in his cheeks, “No, I didn’t know. And what do you mean  _ finally? _ ”

 

Al only laughed, “Have fun tonight. Don’t worry about coming home if you don’t want to.”

 

“What are you trying to imply?”

 

“Nothing!” Al smiled innocently, furthering Ed’s point.

 

“I’ll be home, I swear it.”

 

The bell rung, signifying the end of their lunch break and ending the conversation.

 

*****

 

“I can’t believe that the “grand supper” that you told me about was McDonalds.”

 

Ling shrugged, “Everywhere else was full. I guess that’s what we get for hanging out on Valentine's Day. Besides-” he picked up a fry and waved it in front of Ed. Ed rolled his eyes but took the fry in his mouth, “-what could be more romantic than  _ this? _ ”

 

“I don’t think anything could be more romantic.” Ed fought back the butterflies in his stomach as he pulled a fry from the container, “Your turn!”

 

Ling leaned forward to get the fry, and Ed desperately wished he could lean forward and kiss him. He let Ling take the fry before taking one for himself. 

 

“Well,” Ling started, taking a fry, “this isn’t the only thing I had planned.”

 

“You do?” Ling nodded in response, and Ed sighed, “This is starting to sound like a shitty teenage rom-com. What else do you have planned then?

 

“I’m thinking that we should go somewhere and buy a whole bunch of chocolate, then go to my house and eat the chocolate and watch a shitty Valentine’s Day movie.”

 

Ed laughed, “That sounds like a plan.”

 

*****

 

The credits began to roll and Ling yawned, stretching, “Oh man, that was a bad movie.”

 

Ed laughed, “Yeah. Although that  _ was  _ your plan, right?”

 

“I meant  _ enjoyable  _ bad.”

 

“Well, that’ll have to wait until next time. It’s getting pretty late, and I promised Al I’d be home tonight.” Ed got up, grabbing his jacket from the couch behind him, “Thanks for tonight!”

 

“Do you really have to go?” Ling asked, following Ed to the front door, “Maybe it’d be better for you to stay here.”

 

“I really can’t stay,” said Ed, placing his hand on the doorknob. He realized his mistake too late to take it back. He looked over to find Ling grinning from ear to ear. Ed whispered a small  _ don’t _ .

 

“But baby, it’s cold outside,” Ling replied, singing. His heart danced a little when Ling called him baby, but Ed shook his head; he couldn’t help but smile, however. Still, he turned the knob and opened the door. 

 

A rush of cold flew through the door once it opened, and Ling let out a small shout. Ed stood in the doorframe, examining the weather outside. Snow piled high on top of everything in sight, even though less than two hours ago the ground had been nearly free of snow.

 

The door closed, nearly hitting Ed. He looked over to find Ling shivering beside him.

 

“There’s no way I’m letting you go home in that.”

 

Ed sighed, “I couldn’t walk home anyways. It’s too cold; I wouldn’t make it.”

 

“That just means you get to stay here with me!” Ling said enthusiastically. Before Ed could say anything, Ling was tugging at the sleeve of Ed’s coat, trying to take it off.

 

“I’ll text Al,” Ed said once his coat was off.

 

“While you do that, I’ll go upstairs and get some spare blankets. Oh, and you’ll probably need something to wear as pyjamas too, right? I’ll find something for you…” Ling rambled on as he walked upstairs until he was finally out of earshot.

 

_ Too cold, can’t make it home, _ Ed texted before following Ling upstairs. Ling appeared at the top of the stairwell when Ed was halfway up holding a small pink dressing robe. Laughing, Ed shook his head. 

 

Ed’s phone buzzed, and he pulled it out of his pocket.

 

_ I told you so~ _

 

He slid his phone back into his pocket and rolled his eyes before continuing up the stairwell.

 

*****

 

“It’s hard to believe it’s already spring break.”

 

Ed opened his eyes and rolled his head to look at Al, “Yeah, I guess. But it’ll be nice to have a break, right?”

 

Al nodded, then asked, “You have a bed to lay down on, do you really need to lay on the couch?”

 

“I don’t want to get up,” Ed said, waving his hand dismissively, “besides, it’s lonely all alone in my room.”

“I guess,” Al laughed, looking back at his book, “but I’m not really the greatest company.”

 

“Of course your good company!”   
  


“But is there someone else you’d rather be with right now?” Al glanced up from his book. Ed felt his face flush, and Al laughed, “You haven’t hung out with Ling since Valentine’s Day, have you?” 

 

Ed shook his head.

 

“Why not ask him to come over? I’ll make sure to stay out of your way.”

 

“You think I should ask him to come over?”

 

“I think you should ask him  _ out _ ,” Al started, closing his book, “but you don’t seem to want to take my advice.”

 

“You know what? This is the last time I tell you something like this.”

 

“How am I supposed to be a good wingman if you don’t give me the opportunity? Just text him.”

 

Ed sighed and rolled his eyes, but followed his brother’s instructions.

 

*****

 

“It sucks that we haven’t hung out.” Ling let himself fall onto the couch, somehow managing to keep every drop of water in the cup in his hand.

 

“Yeah,” Ed said, sitting down beside Ling, “scheduling sucks.”

 

Ling nodded. He took a sip of his water, then said, “It doesn’t help that finals are coming up soon.”

 

The room was silent for a moment. Ed had forgotten that finals were approaching; the past few months had gone so quick that time had almost no meaning.

 

“Well, we could probably study together anyways. You’re taking math now, right? I’m pretty good at it, so I could probably help.”

 

“Yeah, and social studies isn’t your strong suit, right?” Ling replied, sitting up. Ed stuck out his tongue, and Ling laughed, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

 

“And then it’s summer.” Ed didn’t know why he said it, but Ling visibly perked up.

 

“Summer is completely free! I mean, obviously I work…”

 

Ed shook his head, “I could come to the shop. Besides, it’s not like you work all day every day.”

 

“You’re right.” Ling smiled, “Why not start right away?”

 

“Monday we start studying together again?”

 

“Sounds good to me!”

 

Ed couldn’t fight the smile that formed on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated!!
> 
> feel free to hmu @greedlings_ on twitter and @greecllings on tumblr!!
> 
> next chapter: jan 18!!


	4. summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the summer begins, and ed finds the distance that appears between him and ling almost too much to bear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have nothing to say for myself regarding not posting this, i'm sorry
> 
> anyways in other news, i'm pretty sure i'm going to make a verse for this story! i had a lot of scenes that i wanted to add that i couldn't find the time to haha but i'd still like to write and post them!
> 
> i hope you enjoy this chapter, the last chapter (!!) will be posted asap!

“You’ve looked better.”

 

Ed turned to find Ling leaning against the wall beside him. He laughed, “I’ve felt better, that’s for sure. But at least finals are over.”

 

Ling nodded, “Thank god.” He walked around Ed, grabbing a chair from a nearby table and pulling it up beside Ed. As he sat down, Ling sighed. They sat in silence for a moment, both too exhausted for conversation.

 

“Are you free tomorrow?”

 

Ed turned to Ling, nodding, “I should be.”

 

“Greed’s having another party at the cafe. Do you want to come?”

 

“Didn’t he just have one?”

 

Ling nodded, “He wanted to have another one. He said it was to “welcome summer,” but I think he just wanted a reason to get his friends together again.” Ling scratched the back of his neck, “I also think he wanted to have one with us there, considering we missed the last one.”

 

“Does he really want  _ me  _ there though?”

 

“He asked for you specifically. Greed thinks pretty highly of you, you know.” Ling nudged Ed’s arm playfully.

 

Ed shook his head, “I don’t understand why.”

 

“But are you really going to argue with him?”

 

“No.” Ed stood up, stretching, “Do you want to pick me up, or should I walk?”

 

Ling thought for a moment, “Why don’t I drive you your house and we walk from there?”

 

“Last time you did that I had to walk you home on my shoulder.”

 

Shrugging, Ling stood up, “And maybe it’ll happen again, who knows?”

 

“Fine.”

 

“See you tomorrow then, Ed.”

 

Ed nodded, smiling, before turning and walking towards the front doors.

 

*****

 

“How was the party last night?”

 

Al walked into the kitchen as he spoke, rubbing his eyes. Smiling, Ed said, “Good.  _ Someone _ -”Ed motioned towards the couch where Ling was sound asleep, “-had more fun than me, though.”

 

“I see.” Al nodded, walking towards the fridge, “Oh, also, dad came home last night.”

 

“Thank God I missed him.” Ed’s lip curled up in disgust,, “What did he want?”

 

“He didn’t want anything. He did ask where you and your boyfriend were, though.”

 

“He’s not my boyfriend!” exclaimed Ed, but he opted to gaze into the toaster rather than let Al see the blush rising in his face.

 

Al sighed, “I know, but-”

 

“Shh!” Ed motioned towards the couch once again. Al rolled his eyes, but giggled as he closed the fridge; in his free hand, Al held a small carton of eggs. He placed them on the counter, then bent down to dig a pan out of the cupboard.

 

“Are you ever going to tell him?”

 

“I-”

 

“Tell me what?” Ling rubbed his eyes as he walked into the kitchen.

 

Al stood up, pan in hand. He turned towards the stove and shot Ed a mischievous smile before placing the pan on the stovetop, laying the eggs beside it.

 

“Nothing. Do you want toast?”

 

_ Way to avoid the conversation, _ Ed chided himself.

 

“Toast sounds good.” Ling opened the fridge and pulled out the milk. It was silent in the kitchen as Ling poured himself a glass. As he put the milk away, however, the toaster popped. All three boys jumped at the sudden noise. 

 

Once their feet were safely on the ground, they all glanced at each other. For a second they stood still, glancing quickly between each other, but eventually the trio broke out laughing.

 

“You should have seen how high you jumped, brother!” Al managed between burst of laughs.

 

“You’re one to talk!”

 

“You can jump surprisingly high for someone so short, Ed!”

 

Ed furrowed his eyebrows, his face turning an angry shade of red, “I’m not-“

 

Ling laughed, and Ed could feel some of his anger fade almost instantly. 

 

“Whatever. You’re on thin fucking ice though, Ling.”

 

Still laughing, Ling closed the door to the fridge and walked around the counter. He stood there with his glass, watching as Ed and Al made breakfast. 

 

It wasn’t long before food was on the table. As Ling sat beside Ed at the table, he sighed, “We’ve got to make sure we hang out this summer.”

 

“Our doors are almost always open,” Al replied before taking a large bite of his toast.

 

“We never do much over the summer, unfortunately,” Ed added, “so it’s safe to say that we’re pretty much always free.”

 

Ling nodded, then was silent for a moment. When he spoke again, Ling’s voice seemed gentler, “Are you free next weekend, Ed?”

 

Ed glanced over at Ling; the morning light reflected off Ling’s face, and his eyes shimmered in the light. He was reminiscent of a painting, one you would find hanging in a museum for all to see.

 

Not in the cold metallic hand of a teenage boy.

 

Ed nodded, trying to slow his racing heart.

 

“You should come over then!”   
  


Nodding again, Ed smiled, and though strained managed a small, “I will.”

 

Though it broke Ed’s heart, he decided in that moment that being friends with Ling was more than enough for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> srry for the lowkey angst, i promise it'll all be made up for next chapter ;) 
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated!! <3<3
> 
> next chapter: asap!


	5. fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back in the park where it all started, ed learns how wrong he's been all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god this is. the last chapter. idk how i feel about this i've spent an entire half a year on this...
> 
> anyway, thank you for your support and encouragement on this fic! this is a huge step for me in my writing career, and it means a lot that everyone pushed me through it!! this is by far the longest thing i've ever written, and also the first multi-chap writing i've started and finished.
> 
> thank you for reading, and i hope you have an absolutely wonderful day! <3<3

“It’s hard to believe it’s already a month through our senior year.”

Ling kicked his legs out ahead of him, planting his heels in the dirt. Ed stretched as he rolled his head to look at the sky, “Yeah, it is.”

The leaves had turned colours once again, painting the sky above them in the warm colours of autumn. Ed watched as a leaf fell from one of the tallest trees, dancing through the air before landing ever-so-gently on the ground.

“Do you remember when we first met?” Ling’s voice was soft, the wind whisking his words away as they were spoken.

Of course I do, Ed thought. It had almost been a year since Ed and Ling met, but Ed remembered it as clear as day. 

But Ed only nodded.

A cool breeze whipped through the near-bare branches, and Ed could see Ling shiver gently from the corner of his eye.

“Should we go inside? It’s starting to get a bit cold, and-”

Ling shook his head, “No, not yet.”

They sat in silence for a moment, both staring into the open sky above them. Though the view was beautiful, Ed found that he didn’t care for it in that moment. It took everything he had to keep his eyes trained on the sky; he found that the only thing he wanted to admire was Ling.

“Why did you ask me to come here, Ling?” Ed asked, turning his head toward Ling. Ling looked over as well; his eyes were soft, the light from the slowly-falling sun laying gently over His face. 

Ling was beautiful, that much was obvious to Ed, and had been for a long time.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, at first I figured you just wanted to hang out, but the longer we sit here doing nothing, the more it feels like you want to say something.” Ed turned his head back to the sky, watching the clouds drift by on the wind, “You can say whatever’s on your mind, you know.”

Ling sighed, “Is it that obvious?”

Snickering, Ed closed his eyes, “Actually it was just a hunch, but you just confirmed my suspicions. I wasn’t lying, though. You can tell me anything.”

“You’re sure?”

“Why would I not be?” Ling sat up as Ed spoke, and Ed quickly followed suit.

“Well, there is something I’ve been meaning to tell you. Actually, Lan Fan pretty much forced me to arrange this so that I could talk to you.” Ling rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke, embarrassed.

“Sounds serious. Especially if Lan Fan got involved.”

“Oh, shut up,” Ling replied, nudging Ed gently, “Anyways… God, I don’t know how to say this…”

“Just say it then. Rip off the band-aid and it’ll hurt less.” Ed was sure that Ling could hear the panic rising in his throat, but there was no way that Ed could hide it. If Ling was this nervous about what he wanted to say…

Ling nodded, “Yeah, you’re right.” Ling turned towards Ed and reached forward, grasping Ed’s hands in his. Ed felt his heart skip a beat, “I’ve been meaning to tell you this for a while… actually, I was hoping that you’d catch on by now, but it can’t be helped that you’re a little bit oblivious.”

Oblivious? To what?

“But anyways, I… I love you. And I have for a while.”

Ed froze. He wanted to say something, but he couldn’t make his mouth move.

Ling laughed, “I don’t understand how you didn’t catch on, Ed! I literally kissed you!”

“But Lan Fan…”

“I was nervous, and Lan Fan thought that might help me.” Ling paused, then quickly added, “It really didn’t help at all, though.”

Ed couldn’t move, couldn’t think, couldn’t breath; so the kiss had meant something? The kiss that he had been so hung up on for so long?

“Ed.” Ling’s voice broke through Ed’s thoughts, pulling him back into reality.

“Y-yeah?”

“Would you… like to go to The Nest?”

Ed laughed gently, “Are you working this afternoon?”

Ling shook his head, “But I do get discount coffee.”

Both boys laughed, fingers now laced together. 

Ed never wanted to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, thank you for reading!! i'm thinking of making a verse for this fic, so look forward to maybe having more content for it in the future! feel free to follow me on twitter (@/greedlings_) for some updates, and on tumblr (@/greecllings) for... whatever happens there!! 
> 
> thank you again, and, as always, comments and kudos are always appreciated !! <3<3<3


End file.
